


Always There

by Queenxo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Bottom Anthony DiNozzo, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Case Fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Kiss, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Top Jethro Gibbs, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Danny was startled awake by the sound of Steves front door clicking open, the blonde rolled off the sofa, his hair falling messily in front of his face and his boxers clinging to his skin awkwardly as he pulled his gun from under his pillow. Danny silently crept out of the living room, his weapon raised as he emerged into the entryway where his searching eyes landed on the two intruders.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Always There

"Dinozzo, gear up!" Gibbs barks as he strides purposefully towards the elevator, two coffees clenched tightly in his fists; Tony scrambles to catch up to the Marine, his bag slung haphazardly over his shoulder as he runs after his Boss, their teammates watching in confusion as the two agents leave. 

Dinozzo slips through the slowly shutting doors, panting heavily as he rests his forehead against the cold metal of the now closed elevator doors. "Two cup kind of day, boss?" Tony queries cautiously, embarrassingly out of breath, not wanting Gibbs' ire aimed at him. Gibbs grunts noncommittally, sipping at one of the hot beverages, savouring the bitter taste. "We got a case?" Tony asks, busying himself with organising his bag as he waits for a response. 

Gibbs taps him gently on the shoulder with a file pulled from under his arm, causing the younger to stand up, taking the offered file from his bosses hand. "We're going to Hawaii", Gibbs states, leaving Tony to catch up once again as he strides out of the elevator, wasting no time in slipping into the car. Tony hurries over, grunting in surprise as the engine roars to life, Gibbs speeding out of the garage before tony can shut the door. 

"That bad, huh, boss?" Tony asks carefully, noting the tension held in the man's upper body as he peels away from headquarters. 

"Dinozzo", Gibbs snaps sharply, the harsh snap effectively silencing the younger agent; the only sound breaking the heavy silence between them is the screeching of tires as the Marine expertly manoeuvres the car through early morning traffic. Tony gapes as they approach the emergency Naval airbase, dread pooling in his stomach. Trips like these were never a good sign; the Italian wisely decides against voicing his opinion when he sees the stony look on Gibbs' face; the Marine was worried too. 

~~~~~~~ 

Tony stands tiredly outside the McGarrett residence; Gibbs had refused to stop at the hotel for a nap first, the case being top priority. From the brief glimpse, Tony had spared the case file, it looked like a Navy Seal had been arrested for murdering the governor; Gibbs hadn't been in the mood to share any further information with him; however, that wasn't exactly unusual. 

Danny was startled awake by the sound of Steves front door clicking open, the blonde rolled off the sofa, his hair falling messily in front of his face and his boxers clinging to his skin awkwardly as he pulled his gun from under his pillow. Danny silently crept out of the living room, his weapon raised as he emerged into the entryway where his searching eyes landed on the two intruders. 

Danny slinks out of the shadows bringing the butt of his gun down on the taller man's head, sending him sprawling to the floor with a pained groan. He trains the barrel on the older man, who in turn aims his weapon in Danny's direction. 

The man on the floor holds a badge above his head, the metal shining in the early morning sun spilling into the small space. Danny groans. "Sorry, I'm so sorry", He apologises slotting his arms under the injured man's armpits, pulling him up gently. The man wobbles unsteadily, so Danny holds him tightly until he regains his balance. 

Tony blushes as his hands rest against the man's naked chest for balance, the man's strong hands holding him upright while he steadies himself. He feels Gibbs place a hand on his shoulder, the older man's forehead furrowed with concern. "Thank you", Tony mutters quietly, gently rubbing at his now aching head; luckily, the man hadn't intended to injure him merely surprise him. "for helping me up, not the ya know hitting me thing", Tony clarifies quickly as the blonde frowns in confusion. 

The blonde steps away from the two strangers, leaning casually against the wall, his corded arms crossed over his muscular chest, his steely blue eyes inspecting the men. His calculating gaze softens as he looks at Tony, the man face screwed up in pain Danny winces sympathetically, guilt pooling in his stomach for injuring the man. "You must be the NCIS agents", The blonde states, his Jersey accent thick, "Gibbs and Dinozzo, right?" the blonde asks, pointing at the men respectively, easily identifying them as he places the gun on a small wooden table beside a lone set of keys. Tony smiles, relieved someone had finally guessed right. "I'm sorry for how I reacted; Joe didn't tell me you'd arrived," Danny explains sincerely. 

"I'm detective Danny Williams, Mcgarrets partner", the man introduces, holding his hand out for Gibbs to shake, leaving Tony impressed as the man effortlessly identified the chain of command. 

Gibbs takes the offered hand. His eyebrow quirked in surprise at the blondes unexpectedly firm grip. "You've got a firm handshake", Gibbs comments gruffly as he pulls his hand from the detectives, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he turns to look at Dinozzo. 

"You're a Marine, right?" The detective asks, shaking Tony's hand firmly and giving the agent a blinding smile, welcoming him to Hawaii and once again apologising. 

"How'd you know that?" Tony asks, his curiosity peaked by the unusual man. 

"Stands like a Navy man," the blonde states, boldly snatching Gibbs' coffee from his hand; Tony winces as the man brings the beverage to his lips, his face twisting in disgust as the bitter liquid coats his tongue. "Black coffee, bitter as hell, no butter, so definitely a Marine, not a Seal," Danny declares offhandedly, leaving Tony gaping at the man's deduction, his eyes widening as the blonde hands the coffee back Gibbs' eyes alight with amusement rather than the blinding anger Tony had been expecting. Dinozzo stares on in amazement as his Boss allows the man to give him an assessing once over. "My guess would be Gunnery Sargent" Danny gazes over the man's stance and intelligent eyes. "Marine Sniper", Danny chuckles. "Of course, Joe would send me another taciturn Navy man", Danny grumbles.

Tony stared at the man failing to conceal his amazement; the blonde was undoubtedly an amazing detective, that was clear to both agents, and Tony was silently glad they'd be working alongside him. "You're a cop, Italian too," Danny states, turning his gaze to Dinozzo; his assessing gaze has Dinozzo standing straighter as their eyes meet "New York?" 

"Baltimore", Tony corrects, smiling slightly at the intuitive detective, feeling comfortable in the man presence despite his brash nature and lack of clothing. Gibbs watches the exchange a mixture of surprised and impressed; the older man was curious as to why the detective was practically naked in the Seals home. 

"Hm, New Jersey", he states, gesturing towards himself, a sad smile on his face. 

"You're one hell of a detective, Williams", Tony chuckles, smiling brightly at the blonde. "Got a good arm on you as well," Tony jokes, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Yeah, tell that to Steve," the man states, chuckling at Tony's confused look, Gibbs shaking his head fondly at his senior field agent. "Luitenant Commander Steven J McGarrett, my partner", Danny elaborates kindly. 

"The Navy Seal?" Dinozzo questions, scribbling fiercely in his notebook before turning to Gibbs for clarification. Gibbs nods subtly, informing him he'd guessed correctly. The thin file on the Seal had stated the man had been accused of murdering the governor, Joe White, Steves former CO, and a long time friend of Gibbs' had pulled them onto the case. 

The shrill ringing of Danny phone pierced the silence that had settled over the men now that they were acquainted and all weapons were holstered. "Williams" Danny barks, Gibbs and Dinozzo both watching the detective with barely concealed surprise as the man's authoritative nature catches them off guard, neither man expecting that side of the easy-going Jersey detective.

Danny hangs up, throwing his phone angrily across the room, the device shattering as it collides with a sturdy wall. Both NCIS agents stare in shock at the blatant display of fury, the blondes current actions rivalling Gibbs' when the Boss was unhappy. 

"Damn, boss, and I thought you had a temper", Dinozzo comments quietly, watching as the seething detective paces in the small entryway. Gibbs delivers a gentle smack to his agents head, careful not to aggravate the growing bruise hidden beneath his hair, the younger agent looking over to him sheepishly. "Sorry, boss," Tony apologises instinctually. 

"Stupid neanderthal!" Danny snaps, "McGarrett escaped", Danny informs them running a hand tiredly over his flushed face, the stressful situation ageing him. "Stupid Navy Seal," Danny mutters, shaking his head in exasperation. "Can I borrow a phone, please?" The detective asks politely, his anger now simmering beneath a well crafted calm facade. 

Gibbs throws Tony a pointed glare, impatiently waiting for the younger agent to offer the blonde his phone. Dinozzo hesitantly hands it over, hoping his phone doesn't meet the same fate Danny's had. The detective flashes him a grateful smile before furiously typing the number in; he places the phone on speaker, the ringing now clearly heard in the small space. 

"McGarrett", a deep voice snaps, the voice sounding tinny but no less threatening through the speaker; Gibbs looks at Dinozzo, a silent understanding settling over them as the Commander's voice floats through the speaker. 

"Steven, what the hell is wrong with you!" the blonde exclaims, his accent thickening in his angry state. Danny pushes fallen strands of his messy hair out of his eyes, glaring darkly at the phone clasped so tight in his hand it made Tony cringe. 

"Danno?" Gibbs quirks a questioning eyebrow in Tony's direction, hearing the soft, hopeful tone in the young Seals voice as he addresses his partner. Tony gapes in surprise, his chest aching wishing his Marine spoke to him in that way; it wasn't lost to the two agents that McGarrett cared deeply for his partner. 

"I swear to god Steven, I am going to kill you myself", Danny growls; despite his anger, a warmth settles in his chest hearing the mans voice, he'd never tell the Seal, but he'd missed the man. "Where the hell are you?" He barks, hurriedly his stuff from is previously vacated spot on the sofa. 

"I miss you too, Danno", Steve chuckles warmly, the weariness in his voice causing a pang of concern to course through Danny. The detective's face softens at the declaration, his shoulders still riddled with tension that he knows from experience won't dissipate until he can see the man. "I'm at Max's; I'm okay; I'm safe." The Commander assures his partner softly. 

"Safe?" Danny snaps, "Safe- You're safe, oh well isn't that great" Danny growls sarcastically, rolling his eyes in frustration despite Steve being unable to see the action. "You're a fugitive, Steven!" Danny exclaims, gesturing wildly with his hands; Dinozzo worries at his bottom lip, his eyes trained worriedly on his phone fly wildly through the air in the detective's hand. 

Gibbs places a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder " You're phones safe, Dinozzo", Gibbs assures the younger man, watching as he worriedly tracks each wild flail of the feisty blonde's hands. Tony gives Gibbs a small smile, revelling in the man's warm hand on his shoulder. 

"You rolling your eyes at me, Danny?" Steve asks a thinly veiled threat in his tone despite the amused chuckle. Danny growls warningly at the man, in no mood to deal with the man's stupid rules. 

"Do not play with me right now Steven, I'll tell you exactly where you can shove those rules of yours, Navy Seal or not!" Danny threatens Gibbs' lips twitch up in the ghost of the smile, hearing the detective threaten the Seal, Tony stands next to him utterly awe-stricken by the Jersey mans strong nature. 

"Alright, Danno, I'm sorry." The Seal concedes, "I'll see you soon, yeah?" Steve questions hopefully; Danny's chest constricts uncomfortably with how much he missed his idiotic partner. 

"You know you will," Danny responds easily, assuring the man he'd be there despite his simmering anger, the soft tone of Steves hopeful voice softening the angry detective. The three men hear the telltale sounds of Steve preparing to end the call, "Hey super Seal" Danny barks, his tone reminding Tony of a Drill Sargent, the way Steve pauses on the other end belying the fact he was responding as if Danny was his Drill Sargent, the roll certainly would suit the man. "Don't fucking die," the blonde orders. 

"Wouldn't dream of it, Danno", Steve responds softly, intimately. Danny smile sweetly at the phone; Tony felt uncomfortable witnessing such a tender moment between the two men. "One question though, partner", Steve states, his smirk could practically be heard through the phone. 

"What, Steve?" Danny prompts, resting his forehead tiredly against the wall, his hunched frame belying his exhaustion. 

"What're you wearing?" Comes the Commander's sultry purr, beside Tony Gibbs chokes on a poorly timed sip of his coffee, coughing loudly as he doubles over laughing, his wide eyes trained on the phone. Danny's cheeks flush, his mouth hanging open at his partner's question, the man stuttering uselessly over his words. 

"Steve", Danny chokes out, unable to meet the gaze of the shocked agents who stood before him in the entryway. Gibbs settles himself, mirth dancing in his blue eyes as he turns to Tony, the younger agents eyes already trained on him, watching his Boss curiously. "You're on speaker", Danny rushes out, covering his red face with his hand. 

"Commander", Gibbs greets. 

"That you, Gunny?" Steve asks Gibbs smiles warmly, it'd been a long time since he'd seen the Seal, but he still had many fond memories of the younger man. 

"Wish this reunion was happening under better circumstances", Gibbs states, giving the flustered detective a brief once over," and your detective is somewhat underdressed", Gibbs informs him, a teasing smirk playing at his lips. 

"What-" 

"Oh my god", Danny interrupts, embarrassed, his already pink cheeks darkening. "Steve, we are on our way" Danny quickly changes the conversation topic, not wanting to further delve into the matter. 

"Alright, Danno, maybe put some clothes on first, though", Steve chuckles before Danny swiftly ends the call. The blonde glares at Gibbs, the Marine non-plussed by the heated glare. 

"God, I hate Navy men", Danny grumbles, his eyes trained on the Marine, causing Tony to chuckle quietly, earning him a warm smile from Danny and a brief slap to the back of his head from Gibbs. "You guys got a car?" Danny asks, pulling his slacks on. 

The two agents shake their heads; they'd been dropped straight to McGarrett's house, figuring they could stop by pearl later to collect their temporary car. "Come on, I'll drive", Danny states, tugging his slacks over his hips as he hops out the door, gesturing for them to follow. 

"Wow", Tony squeals in delight as his eyes land on the detective's car. 

"Dinozzo", Gibbs snaps, pulling his agent from his excited state with a reprimanding glare. Tony ducks his head submissively, not wanting to anger the already cantankerous Marine. 

"It's alright, it's a great car. You can take her for a spin when the case is over" Danny places a comforting hand on his shoulder, glaring coldly at Gibbs for snapping at his agent. 

Tony folds himself into the tight backseat, Gibbs taking the passenger seat and Danny settling himself behind the wheel, clicking his badge and gun onto his waistband, his shirt still unbuttoned and hanging loosely from his frame, at least he had pants on now. 

The short drive is quiet, Tony and Gibbs mentally running through the case and Danny anxious to see his partner, worried about what state he would find the danger magnet in.


End file.
